The present invention relates to umbrellas having a winch by which the umbrella is opened and closed and particularly, but not exclusively, to umbrellas having a motorised winch.
A typical large umbrella for use with outdoor seating, or the like, is constructed with a support rod carrying at its uppermost end a crown with radiating ribs pivotally connected thereto and a sleeve sliding over the rod with struts being interconnected between the sleeve and the ribs. Various drive mechanisms have been provided to slide the sleeve along the rod in order to cause the struts to splay the ribs attached to the crown upwardly and outwardly to erect the umbrella.
A winch may be employed to erect the umbrella, turning the winch tightens a line trained about a pulley at the upper end of the rod and connected to the sleeve. In tiltable umbrellas the rod includes upper and lower portions joined by a transverse pivot to allow relative angular movement. The winch likewise includes a drum mounted upon a transversely aligned axle. A sector engaging a rack or worm wheel may be provided for accurately positioning the upper portion relative to the lower portion. As a result of the above complexity these prior art designs have assumed an unattractive appearance owing to the presence of many exposed mechanical elements, and the size of these elements or their housings projecting from the support rod is a drawback, both for use and storage of these umbrellas. It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages, or more generally to provide an improved umbrella.